


Taking Time Out for Yourself

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelcest (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Collars, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Female Michael (Supernatural), Human Michael (Supernatural), Language Kink, Lucifer reads romance novels... it's a thing, M/M, Making Love, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mates, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s been two months since the twins were born and Lucifer is running himself ragged trying to keep things going even with the help of his mates. It’ll take a whole lot of convincing for the angel to take a little time out for himself.





	Taking Time Out for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text is spoken Enochian.
> 
> If you liked what you've read, come an check us out on social media. I'm @MrsLibrarians on Twitter and TheMadalibrarian on Tumblr. L is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell on Tumblr and @Alendra_Dragon on Twitter
> 
> Our betas are samwise (samwisewritessideblog.tumblr.com/) and truxblooded who's new to AO3 and on Tumblr (truxblooded.tumblr.com). Go check out both of their spots on the interwebs.

 

It’s been two months after Samson and William were born, but Lucifer was in high energy and  _ constantly  _ doing things. He was up at the crack of dawn to feed and rock the babies and wake up Mary for school. He went to bed late at night and depending on his mood he’d exchange a blowjob or a handjob with his mates; or just went straight to sleep, only to repeat the cycle. On the weekends, he let Mary sleep but was up with the children. He did most of the chores too - the cleaning, the cooking, taking care of the children. He even gave Baby a tune-up, much to Dean’s surprise and gratitude. There was one hour a day Lucifer granted himself to relax, and that was typically spent as naptime with the babies, curled around them protectively and covering them with a giant wing. 

Sam and Gabriel always offered to help and would even go as far as to try to sneak around Lucifer to “lighten his load”. But it was as if Lucifer had a sixth sense dedicated to helpful mates, for he’d appear within ten minutes of a chore being started and go - “Oh, thank you, but I can get that!” - and then nudge them out of the way so he could do it. 

Dean was getting worried. He knew how Lucifer tended to react when he focused entirely on anyone  _ but  _ himself, and he also knew from the lack of noises (Gabriel and Sam when together, could be rather quiet) that Lucifer wasn’t even granting himself  _ sexual  _ release. So one day, he approached Sam and Gabriel. 

“You gotta get him to relax.” He said. “Cas and I’ve discussed it, and we’re willing to babysit for as long as you need to take care of him. He’s going to burn himself out.” 

Down the hall, songs from  _ Wicked  _ were playing as Lucifer vacuumed the nest. 

Gabriel snorted as he flicked through a magazine. “Good luck with that.” 

“We’ve been trying to convince him to take it easy for two weeks,” Sam said as he shoved the cleaning rod through the barrel of his handgun. “He won’t.” 

Dean threw his hands in the air. “ _ Make  _ him, then! He’s going to crash and burn and that’s not good for  _ any  _ of us.” He sat down in front of them. “Just. . . blindfold him and spirit him away to your guys’ cabin. Take no prisoners approach.”

Sam stopped and looked over at Gabriel with a shrug. “That might work.” 

“If that doesn’t, I’ll have Cas take that cast iron skillet that Lucifer keeps seasoning to his head.” Dean offered helpfully. 

Gabriel barked out a short laugh as he laid down the magazine and stood up. “Okay, okay. We’ll try again if that means we keep you from getting smited into next week. I’ll go pack his bags and the toys.” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.” 

The vacuum stopped and they took a few moments to appreciate Lucifer belting out the lyrics to  _ Defying Gravity _ . 

When he’d finished Gabriel was the first to break the spell by clapping slowly. “Beautiful, babe. Now pack your stuff.” 

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, turning down the stereo on  _ Popular. _ “For what purpose?” He asked. 

“We’re going on a mini-vacation. You are going to relax and we are going to take care of you.” Sam interjected as he went to the closet and tossed one of the duffel bags to Gabriel who caught it gracefully.

Lucifer shook his head, going over to the linen closet and drawing out fresh sheets for the bed. “I love it when you two joke around.” He said, setting the clean sheets down and beginning to change the sheets on the bed. 

Gabriel went to the dresser and started packing what they’d need for the weekend while Sam stopped Lucifer’s task by placing his hands over his mate’s. “We’re not joking, baby. Dean and Cas are watching the kids and you’re coming with us.” 

Lucifer kissed Sam chastely and gently removed his hands from underneath his husband’s to return to the bed making. “Have fun.” He said, still not believing what they were saying. 

“Lucifer!” Gabriel hissed out his brother’s full name, dropping the half-full bag on top of the dresser, something he’d placed in the bottom making a loud thumping sound. “Kindly pull your head out of your ass for five seconds and listen to us. We are leaving, you’re coming with us and then we’re going to have a nice couple of days doing nothing but sleeping, fucking and eating. Maybe in that order.” 

“ _ Language. _ ” Lucifer hissed in retaliation, nodding over towards the nursery where he could hear the children cooing happily. He snapped the top sheet out and began tucking it into the bed, making it tight and neat across the bed. 

“Fuck. Gonna fuck, have fucked and will fuck.” Gabriel said no louder than conversational volume but he could tell from the look on Sam’s face that he might have pushed into the realm of bratty but he couldn’t seem to care. Especially if it got Lucifer to pay attention.

Lucifer did the highly mature thing of turning his music up and ignored his swearing mate, sliding clean pillowcases onto freshly laundered pillows and setting them in their usual places.

Sam shook his head and then nodded toward Lucifer as if to tell his shorter mate that they might need the frying pan. Sighing, Gabriel snapped, sending Sam to the cabin and then crossed the room and grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder. Without warning, transporting them both to the cabin before any objections could be raised. 

Lucifer glared at his mate once he realized where they were before rolling his eyes and making his way into the kitchen, presumably to clean it. 

“Dammit Luc’, would you stop for five seconds?” Sam called after him. 

Lucifer didn’t answer, just took the sponge from its dish by the sink and soaking it to wipe down the counters. 

Gabriel slipped Lucifer’s collar into Sam’s hand after having summoned it from the box they kept upstairs. Looking down at the leather circlet, Sam opened the clasp and snuck up behind Lucifer and slipped it around his neck. “Calm down, Heylel. Let me take care of you.” 

Lucifer felt the weight of the collar and he spun to face Sam, eyes wide open in a startled look of incomprehension. He didn’t understand what was going on and it was making him a bit anxious. 

“You’re working too hard, baby.” Sam soothed as he ran a finger over the nameplate dangling down from the o-ring. “Let go. Give us the chance to take care of you properly.” 

There was hesitation in Lucifer’s expression, the hesitance of someone who wanted what was being offered but wasn’t sure if they could accept it without a fight. His gaze lowered to the floor, scuffing his feet across the tile of the kitchen as his head spun. His hands found the edge of the counter and gripped it tight.  

“Heylel,” Gabriel said softly, not liking the way his mate was reacting to such a simple gesture. One they'd done countless times before. “We’re doing this because you need to slow down. Take time for yourself to relax and be cared for as much as you care for everyone else. But if this is too much, you can safeword.”

“We won't be upset if you do. We love you, baby, and want the best for you.” Sam added as he laid a hand in the small of Lucifer's back.

Lucifer didn’t answer, simply scuffed his foot more across the floor as he tried to relax.  _ I need this. I need this. I  _ want  _ this. C’mon, let go. You know how.  _ He said to himself. 

Mistaking his reluctance for rejection, Sam reached up and started to undo the clasp of the collar. “It’s okay, Heylel. We don't have to.”

Lucifer reached up and snagged Sam’s wrist, stopping him from undoing the clasp on his collar. “Yes, we do.” He whispered. “Put it back.” 

Sam glanced at Gabriel who shot a knowing smile at the hunter. Refastening the collar, Sam stroked a finger over Lucifer's cheek. “Good boy. Now, how about you and Gabriel go upstairs and take a nice long bath while I make us a snack.” He lifted Lucifer's hand and placed it in his brother's.

With a firm squeeze, Gabriel kissed his brother's cheek. “We might even have some coconut scented stuff left over.”

Lucifer smiled softly and squeezed Gabriel’s hand back. “Okay.” He whispered. 

A soft pat on Lucifer’s rear from Sam ushered the pair up the stairs. Gabriel led the way until they were out of sight and then he pinned Lucifer against the wall, kissing him soundly. His fingers winding up into the short hair at the nape of Lucifer’s neck and gently tugging. 

Lucifer gasped and whined into the kiss, grasping onto Gabriel’s shirt tightly as his senses were assaulted.

Gabriel broke the kiss, breathless and smiling, his lips pink and swollen. “Ready for your bath, sweetheart?” 

Lucifer nodded, already looking better. “Yeah.” He murmured. 

He scooped Lucifer up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to the bathroom, making sure to peck small kisses along his brother’s shoulder and neck. Gabriel would rarely admit it but these quiet, tender moments were some of his favorites. He often thought it was because he was getting older and more mature about life instead of a hedonistic pagan godling. Setting Lucifer on the edge of the tub, Gabriel started drawing the water and adding the bath foam. “Might want to get naked for this part, sweetheart.” 

Lucifer nodded and slowly began undressing. It was obvious, now that he was allowing himself the slightest bit of relaxation, how much his body ached from almost nonstop cleaning and housework and childrearing. His limbs were stiff and he winced as he bent over to remove his jeans and boxers from his body. If he wasn’t relaxed, one would have never known. 

Noticing the labored movements, Gabriel sank to his knees and helped pull Lucifer’s jeans the rest of the way off his legs. “You’ve overexerted yourself, Heylel.” He commented without judgment as he looked up. “Let me heal you.” 

Lucifer gave a very minute shake of his head, gripping the side of the tub. While he had been reconciling with Michael, the memories of what he had done in the Cage still lingered under the guise of “healing” and it was still difficult for him to allow someone else to heal him. 

“I’d never hurt you. Not like that.” Gabriel tried to reassure him while stroking a hand along his hip. “I’d die first.” 

Lucifer shivered and watched his brother’s wrist stroking his hip, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath.  **“** **_Talk me through it?”_ **

“My Grace is warm, like melting butter,” Gabriel explained as his Grace started to press against Lucifer’s skin, a way of letting him get used to the feel and inviting his brother’s Grace to join. “You told me that once. Buttery was the word.” 

Lucifer nodded, his own Grace tentatively reacting to Gabriel’s, brushing up against it in a familiar way. 

“And it’s going to just flow through you, soft and easy. Finding the pain and injury, wiping it away so you can get in the tub without hurting.” With a firmer push, Gabriel’s Grace teasingly stroked against Lucifer’s. “It’s like when we join together, but gentler.” 

Lucifer nodded, closing his eyes. **“** **_I trust you.”_ **

Standing, Gabriel kept a hand on Lucifer’s hip then kissed his forehead. At that moment, as he promised, his Grace eased into the older angel from the two points of contact, filling him with warmth and washing away the accumulated aches and pains from the weeks gone by. 

Lucifer felt the aches and pains go away, sighing at the contact peacefully as he leaned into Gabriel. 

Gabriel finished and pulled back. “There, that wasn’t so bad. Was it?”

Lucifer shook his head shyly, leaning forward to keep contact with Gabriel. “ **_Sorry_ ** _.” _

“Nothing to be sorry about, Sweetheart.” Gabriel gathered him into his arms and held him until the tub had finished filling, then with a flick of his wrist and a bit of Grace he shut off the faucet. At the same time, his own clothes disappeared with a thought. “Bath time.” 

Lucifer nosed into his shoulder with a content sort of hum, still not fully relaxed but not tense and hurting as he had been earlier. 

Chuckling, Gabriel scooped him up and stepped into the tub. “Full princess treatment it is.” 

Lucifer gave a soft giggle, burying his face into Gabriel’s shoulder when he realized the sound that he just made. 

Sinking down into the hot water, Gabriel let out a sigh of pleasure as he nestled Lucifer between his legs so that he could rest against Gabriel’s chest. Grabbing the sponge from the side of the tub, Gabriel drizzled water over his brother’s shoulders.

Lucifer shivered and arched his back into the warm water trailing down his back, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel spent several long moments enjoying the quiet sounds of water dripping back into the tub and Lucifer’s breathing. He thought back to the many times they’d been in the tub together, the good and the bad. One such memory was of Lucifer in a much younger mindset than he was now. A persona that Gabriel hadn’t seen surface in quite a long time and it made him wonder. “Heylel, can I ask you a question?”

“Mhm.” Lucifer hummed lazily, relaxed enough to truly enjoy what was being bestowed upon him. 

“You haven’t gone little in a long time. Maybe since before Gumdrop.” Gabriel rewetted the sponge and started washing each of the fingers on Lucifer’s hand. “I was just wondering why?”

Lucifer hummed as he watched Gabriel wash him. “Me going little was a way of reminding myself of unconditional love and how it felt.” He murmured. “When I became a parent again, it was like. . . Well, I’m not quite sure how to describe it, but it was like the puzzle came together. I didn’t  _ need  _ to go down. It just. . . disappeared.”

“That makes sense.” Gabriel nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. “And just in case I haven’t said it lately, you’re an excellent mommy.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, wiggling into Gabriel’s hold. “Do you miss me being little?”

Gabriel thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “No, I don’t miss it. Probably for the same reasons you don’t need it. We have three adorable kids. Heck, even me and Sam have stopped with the ‘Daddy’ stuff. Not consciously, it just happened.” 

Lucifer nodded and sighed into Gabriel’s hold again, closing his eyes. The weight of his collar on his neck was soothing him, lulling him into that special place that he needed to go sometimes. 

Wandering hands slipped beneath the surface of the water, trailing the sponge around Lucifer’s hips while teasingly avoiding his groin. 

Lucifer groaned and buried his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Does my sweetheart want a treat?” Gabriel whispered in his ear as his hand circled closer toward Lucifer’s cock. 

“Yes, please.” Lucifer moaned, his hips unconsciously stuttering. 

Abandoning the sponge, Gabriel ran his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of Lucifer’s cock, his fingertips brushing up against the slowly filling length. 

Lucifer shivered and moaned, his eyes closing as he took what Gabriel gave him. 

Gabriel wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock, enjoying the feel of it filling his palm as he tugged languorously until it was hard and pulsing beneath his fingers. “That’s it, sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good. Any way you want.” 

Lucifer moaned and rocked up into Gabriel’s hand, turning his head to huff and pant against his brother’s neck, hips rolling in time with his mate’s hand. “M-m-malachi,” he stammered. 

“What do you need, Heylel?” Gabriel asked, his voice low and seductive as his free hand rubbed over Lucifer’s chest, stopping periodically to delicately pinch a nipple. 

Lucifer whined and arched his chest into Gabriel’s hand. “M-m-more.” He stuttered. “P-p-please!”

“More of this?” Gabriel asked as he dropped his mouth to Lucifer’s shoulder and nipped lightly at the curve leading to his arm. “Or maybe this.” He gripped his brother’s cock tighter as he used his Grace to prod and push against Lucifer’s hole until it slipped inside, mimicking one of his fingers. 

Lucifer gasped loudly and writhed on Gabriel’s Grace, embarrassingly close and trying to hold on. Not having had a true release in so long meant he had a lot of energy built up. 

Gabriel sped up his hand and thrusts, the phantom appendage swelling within Lucifer and curving to brush against his prostate. “Gonna cum for me, sweetheart? That’d be so gorgeous, you making a mess of my hand. Screaming so loud that Sam would wonder what kind of bath we’re having.” 

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly, whimpering as he squirmed. “M-m-mmmalachi!” He whined. 

“Then let go, Heylel.” Gabriel pressed his lips to the shell of Lucifer’s ear. “Show me what a good boy you are.”

Lucifer erupted, screaming loudly as his back arched and he spilled into Gabriel’s hand and the water, violent shakes passing through his body. 

Gabriel purred praise and encouragement into his brother’s ear as he continued to stroke Lucifer until the last tremor rattled through him. Gently releasing him, Gabriel pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Feeling good, sweetheart?”

Lucifer groaned and rested against Gabriel bonelessly. “Mhm.” He hummed. 

Snapping the water clean, Gabriel laid back with Lucifer held close as he ignored the neglected ache between his legs. They stayed that way until Sam knocked on the bathroom door and leaned against the open frame, an amused smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I have some food ready when you two are done making so much noise.” 

Lucifer hummed and cuddled more into Gabriel. “His fault.” He murmured, closing his eyes. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Sam laughed when Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. “Just don’t turn into prunes and I’ll be downstairs.” 

Lucifer gave a thumbs up and cuddled more into Gabriel. 

Peeking out of the bathroom, Gabriel choked back a laugh when he saw Sam sneak a pair of leather pants from the dresser and leave the room. He was quite sure that Sam had more than dinner planned but he hadn’t thought it would involve his more colorful wardrobe. 

Lucifer hummed and cuddled more into Gabriel with a purr. “Are we getting out soon?” He asked softly. 

“Probably should, especially if Sam cooked. It may be burnt but he tries.” Gabriel said with a sigh. “Sit up a little and I’ll get you a towel.” 

Lucifer sat up and cracked his back. 

Crawling out of the tub, Gabriel gathered up two of the softest towels they had and opened them up. “Come on, sweetheart. Time for a rub down.” 

Lucifer slowly got up and out of the tub and shuffled lazily over to Gabriel and the towels without a second thought.

Humming one of Lucifer’s favorite songs, Gabriel worked on absorbing every drop of water from his skin before wrapping him in the second dry towel. “Ready to eat?”

Lucifer nodded, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He mumbled. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Gabriel wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and led him downstairs where Sam was waiting patiently in the leather wingback chair that his older mate was fond of. The hunter’s lower half was encased in buttery soft, black leather pants and nothing else covering his body. His bare toes curled and uncurled absentmindedly in the shag carpet as he read a book of poetry. 

Lucifer, surprisingly, became rather shy and attempted to hide behind Gabriel, cheeks blooming pink as he looked at Sam. If he thought the man of leisure look suited him, it  _ definitely _ suited Sam and for some reason, it made Lucifer a bit shy. 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, confused at first and then chuckling when he discovered that Lucifer was shying away from Sam. “You’re not scared are you, sweetheart? It’s just Sam looking positively fuckable.”  

Lucifer shook his head, giggling quietly as he peeked at Sam from behind Gabriel. Being pampered and having his mates’ attention focused on  _ him,  _ even after all these years, made him feel rather shy before he dove into a deep headspace. 

Looking up from his book, Sam smiled and held out his hand. “Come here, baby. I’ve got some tasty things for you that I found in the pantry.”

Lucifer shyly made his way from out behind Gabriel and walked over to Sam, taking his hand while holding his towel tight around him. 

Sam patted his knee softly and gently urged the angel forward. “You smell wonderful. Did Gabriel use something new in your bath?”

Lucifer shrugged, not knowing, as he slid onto Sam’s lap as he held his hand. “I dunno.” He said shyly. 

“It doesn’t matter, I guess,” Sam said as he leaned up and kissed the curve of the angel’s jaw. “Do you feel better after a nice long soak, baby?” 

Gabriel crossed the room, snagging a cookie from the plate Sam had laid out and snapped up a selection of fruit along the way, knowing that Lucifer sometimes preferred fresh over packaged foods. Stretching out on the rug in front of the cold fireplace, he contented himself with nibbling at the edges of the cookie while the towel around his waist did nothing but thinly veil his nudity beneath. 

Lucifer nodded as he tilted his head back for Sam’s kisses. “Yeah.” He mumbled.

“Good.” Sam reached out and picked up a slice of dragon fruit and restrained the urge to roll his eyes at Gabriel’s sneaky additions. He lifted it and offered the fruit to Lucifer, delicately running the edge over his bottom lip. 

Lucifer began nibbling on the dragonfruit, his eyes fluttering shut in happiness as the juice ran down his chin. 

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Sam asked as he swiped away the drop of fruit juice and sucked it from his finger. “Because I do. I’m one of the luckiest damned men on this planet to have angels like you and Gabriel.” 

Lucifer smiled and blushed prettily, eyes round and doe-like as he nibbled more on the slice of fruit. 

“I wonder if you understand why we’re really here, Heylel. Why we took you away from the bunker.” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shook his head in response to Sam’s question. Finished with his dragonfruit, he leaned over to grab a slice of pomegranate.

“You were working yourself into the ground. Ignoring mine and Gabriel’s offers to help with the twins and Mary.” Sam took a deep breath and gently stroked along Lucifer’s knee. “It was too much, Heylel. For you and us, so much so that Dean came to us and arranged to take care of the kids so we could get you to slow down.”

“But it’s my job.” Lucifer protested quietly, nibbling on his pomegranate. “That’s what I do. I tend the nest in all its parts.”

“Not by yourself, sweetheart,” Gabriel added from his spot, his head propped up in the palm of his hand. “We’re bonded and mated, yes? Nest mates. Doesn’t that mean we have a responsibility to care for the very same nest?”

“In different ways.” Lucifer murmured, finishing up his pomegranate and now leaning over to get a slice of grapefruit and some sugar. 

Sam intercepted his reach and dipped the fruit in sugar before feeding the piece to him. “We’re not traditional, Heylel. Never have been. So isn’t it time we are allowed to take some of the weight of responsibility from you so we all can enjoy our children and marriage?”

Lucifer had no answer for that. Instead, he nibbled on his grapefruit. He knew his mates were right but he couldn’t help it. It was a compulsion to do everything himself when a child came into play. 

Knowing that this would eventually lead to an argument that could last far beyond their weekend, Gabriel sat up and moved to kneel at Sam’s feet. 

Lucifer nibbled more on his grapefruit, his shoulders tensing ever so slightly.

“I’ll make you a deal, Heylel.” Gabriel started, his hand resting on Lucifer’s knee. “During the week you can do as much of the work as you see fit, but we get to help with bathtimes and meals like we used to do with Mary. Then on the weekends, you relinquish all responsibilities and take the time off. You can tend your gardens, or we could go out as a family to the park or movies. Anything you want.”

“That sounds reasonable, baby,” Sam said, his hand rubbing across his shoulders to ease the tensing muscles. 

Lucifer frowned, not liking the idea but not wanting to throw it completely out. Finishing off his grapefruit, he snagged an apple quickly and began nibbling on that. 

Gabriel deflated when Lucifer didn’t immediately answer and slumped down onto his heels. “You don’t like it.” He sighed. “I knew there was a reason that Heaven always had nurseries.”

Lucifer nibbled on his lower lip anxiously when Gabriel said that and he let loose a soft whimper. He felt like his mates were mad at him for not wanting to catch a break, for wanting to do it all himself and he tensed more under Sam’s hand, lowering his eyes. 

Sitting up, Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer and rested his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “We worry about you, baby. That’s all. We love you and want you to be happy. Just like I want Gabriel to be happy. If you two aren’t, then I’m not doing my job either.”

“And I know how you think, Heylel. You’re kicking yourself because you think we’re pissed.” Gabriel interjected. “We aren’t. Not in the least bit. It’s just frustrating to feel useless and shoved aside because your mate is an overachiever.” 

Lucifer gave a quiet sniffle, still looking down and away from his mates. “It’s a compulsion.” He whispered softly, barely heard by any ears. “One that I don’t mind, but it’s a compulsion and I can’t turn it off. It’s what I love doing. I love taking care of house and home, and children.”

“Then we’ll have to help you quiet yourself during the week so you don’t run yourself ragged,” Sam promised with a kiss to his cheek. “Even if it’s surprise blowjobs in the laundry room.”

Lucifer gave another quiet sniffle. “And on the weekends?” He prompted. 

“If you feel the need to rearrange the pantry for no other reason than the salt is on the wrong shelf, then so be it.” Gabriel said, “But after the kids are in bed, that’s our time. The three of us. Don’t get me wrong, a handy in the dark is nice but I miss more vigorous activities. I know Sam does too.” Gabriel lifted a sly eye and smirk to his taller mate. 

Lucifer sniffled again, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. He felt like he had failed his mates, failed to care for them the way they needed to be cared for. He returned his teeth to his apple nibbling, remaining silent in agreement. 

“Hey,” Sam whispered, brushing the tear away with his thumb. “Don’t cry, baby. You’ve not done anything wrong. If anything, we did wrong by you by not realizing sooner and taking care.” 

Lucifer’s eyes followed the path of Sam’s thumb wiping his tear away and inhaled raggedly. “Okay.” He whispered softly. 

“I’ve got something for you if you like.” Sam picked up the poetry book he’d been reading and opened it, reading aloud. “Touched by an Angel, by Maya Angelou…”

Lucifer leaned into Sam, curling up on his lap and resting his head the best he could over his youngest mate’s heart, still nibbling on his apple. 

When Sam was done reading, Lucifer was snuggled in Sam’s lap, listening to his heartbeat with his eyes closed. His apple had been finished by the time Sam had read the first stanza, but he hadn’t wanted to move. He stirred slightly from his content doze to place a soft kiss on Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam had finished the poem long before Lucifer woke and had drifted off himself while Gabriel had gone upstairs to dress and make sure the nest was in a sleeping condition. Inhaling sharply, roused from sleep at the touch of Lucifer’s lips, Sam opened his eyes and returned the kiss to the top of his mate’s head. “Good nap?”

Lucifer nodded and snuggled more into Sam, having missed being enclosed in his mate’s strong arms like this. 

He would have been content to stay in the chair a bit longer, but the call of nature and a stiff leg begged for him to move. “I’ve got to get up for a few minutes. You want to stay down here or go find Gabriel?”

Lucifer hummed in contemplation. “Gabe.” He mumbled. 

“I think he’s up in the bedroom if you want to go surprise him,” Sam said with a pat to Lucifer’s thigh. 

Lucifer slowly and reluctantly got up and made his way into the nest. Spying Gabriel naked on his back in bed, he slowly approached, watching Gabriel stroke himself. 

Gabriel arched up into his hand, his mouth going slack as a pleasured moan escaped his lips. The slick sound of his hand gliding along his shaft barely heard above his fast breathing.

Lucifer wondered what his brother was thinking about. He felt himself filling out underneath the towel as he contemplated how best to surprise his mate. 

**“Heylel.”** Gabriel groaned as his legs fell open, exposing himself to Lucifer’s gaze as his hips rolled down, while the fingers of his free hand drifted down to tease the rim of his hole. 

Lucifer wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. Walking around to the side of the bed, he leaned down and kissed Gabriel softly, sweetly. 

Jerking in surprise, Gabriel looked up at Lucifer with a wide-eyed expression. “Luci!” He squeaked out and snatched his hands away from their task. “I was just making the bed.”

Lucifer smiled and slid into the bed beside his brother, going back to kissing Gabriel, letting him know that he wasn’t upset or anything. The towel gave way and Lucifer sighed at the skin on skin contact. 

It took him a moment to catch on, but when Gabriel did he melted into Lucifer’s touch. Cupping the back of his neck, Gabriel held his brother close as he sipped at the kisses offered him like they were water and he was a man traveling across the desert. 

Lucifer pressed himself against his brother, laying his arms loosely on Gabriel’s hips as he relaxed in his mate’s arms. 

“Missed this,” Gabriel whispered between kisses. Turning onto his side, the younger angel’s leg slid up along Lucifer’s as he reveled in the warm, supple feel of his toned muscles. “Please...” He pleaded quietly, needing more after having worked himself up over the past half hour. 

Lucifer, however, wanted to take his time. Still kissing Gabriel, he let his hands and fingers roam up and down Gabriel’s body, reacquainting himself with every nook and cranny of his brother. He wanted to touch, to feel, to taste. To  _ savor  _ as he needed. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but let out small mewls and whimpers as he pushed into every touch and kiss until he was quaking with want. 

“Have pity on him.” Sam’s soft voice lilted from the corner where he’d silently seated himself when he’d finished in the bathroom.

“Wanna savor,” Lucifer whispered, kissing down Gabriel’s neck now with a trail of soft kisses. 

Gabriel tilted back his head with a sigh, rolling his hips toward Lucifer in an effort to get some kind of relief. “Gonna explode if you savor.” 

Lucifer placed a series of kisses along Gabriel’s collarbone, licking the sweat gathered in the hollow of his throat. 

“That would be something to see.” Sam teased with a smug smirk. He slouched down in his seat and tugged at the leg of his pants to relieve some of the constrictive pressure on his growing erection. 

Lucifer was now kissing across the expanse of Gabriel’s chest. 

Threading his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, Gabriel tugged on it gently to urge him on. 

Lucifer groaned and looked up at his brother with bright blue eyes full of sweetness and the need to make whatever this was last. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” Gabriel groaned. “I really do. But if you don’t get inside me I’m going to take matters into my own hands.” 

Lucifer brought himself up and kissed Gabriel gently. “I want to make love, Malachi.” He whispered. 

His brother’s words made him pause. Lucifer had never  _ asked _ to make love. If it happened, it happened but was rarely actively discussed.  Gabriel felt his heart swell with adoration as he ran his knuckles over Lucifer’s cheek. “Okay.” He responded meekly. 

Lucifer purred softly, closing his eyes at his brother’s touch and he leaned in for another soft kiss. 

Gabriel had to hold back his desire to devour Lucifer in his enthusiasm. With a slow exhale through his nose, he parted his lips to flick the tip of his tongue against his brother’s bottom lip, tasting a faint hint of the fruit he’d eaten that afternoon. 

Lucifer sighed happily as he kissed Gabriel, opening his mouth slightly in invitation. 

Licking his way into Lucifer’s mouth, Gabriel’s tongue massaged alongside Lucifer’s as he rolled to his back so that his brother slotted between his opened thighs. 

Lucifer groaned and ran his fingers down Gabriel’s sides. 

Rolling up against Lucifer, Gabriel clutched at his shoulders as he gently nipped at his bottom lip. 

“How do you want us?” Lucifer whispered, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. 

Humming, Gabriel kissed his way along Lucifer’s jaw until he could capture his earlobe between his teeth, sucking lightly on the bit of his brother’s ear. “As long as you’re inside me, I don’t care.” 

Lucifer smiled softly. Gently, he turned his brother around and curled his legs up, so his knees were touching his chest. Slotting himself behind Gabriel, he slowly slid in two magically lubed fingers inside his brother. 

A breath was punched out of the sandy-haired angel when he felt himself being breached for the first time in months by someone other than himself. The corner of the sheet crumpled into his palm as he gripped the fabric tightly while willing himself to relax and let himself feel. 

Lucifer took his time to stretch his brother open, making sure he could fit up to four fingers comfortably. He relished in his task in making Gabe pant and mewl beneath him. 

“Heylel… please.” Gabriel pleaded, unable to take the teasing sensation of Lucifer’s fingers plunging into him repeatedly when he knew there was something so much better in store. 

Lucifer smiled and skated over Gabriel’s prostate before withdrawing his fingers. Grabbing the base of his cock, he glided into his brother’s waiting hole, groaning. 

Gabriel let out a low moan as he was filled, the stretching burn was a welcomed sensation and one that made his cock leak precum on to his thigh. Opening his eyes, he caught sight of Sam still in his chair but with his fly undone, his cock standing hard and aching red in his hand. The hunter locked eyes with the trickster and winked as he thrust up into his hand in time with Lucifer’s first thrust into him. 

Lucifer rested inside his brother for a few moments, breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. It didn’t take long though, for Lucifer’s hips to begin a steady, slow, hard rhythm that filled Gabriel up each and every time. 

For lack of something to do with his hand that laid free against the bed, Gabriel grasped Lucifer’s, squeezing tight as each thrust drove wanton sounds from the archangel’s mouth. 

Lucifer kept up the slow, hard pace he set, holding Gabriel’s hand as he held him close, peppering kisses over his skin as he made love to his brother, engrossed in showing him his love and devotion. 

Craning his neck, Gabriel sought out his brother’s lips as he felt the tension of his orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach. “Close...” He warned with a groan. 

“Then let go, whenever.” Lucifer returned, kissing Gabriel deeply and passionately. 

At first, the kiss was a passionate clash of lips, teeth, and tongue but it soon devolved into Gabriel simply panting against his brother’s lips until his pleasure crested. Clenching tight around Lucifer’s cock, Gabriel moaned loudly as his body shook and he came across his own thigh and the sheets. 

Lucifer groaned. He was close, oh so close. He just needed a few more thrusts. . . 

From the corner, the sound of Sam’s voice moaning in tandem with Gabriel and Lucifer echoed from the walls. He’d been watching and enjoying every sigh and cry, but it was too much for him in the end. Sam came into his fist as his chest flushed a bright red, leaving him breathless and loose afterward. Taking a deep breath, he stood from the chair without bothering to clean off his hand and curled up behind Lucifer. 

His cum soaked fingers probed gently at the angel’s hole. “That was fucking beautiful.” Sam murmured into his mate’s ear as he pushed two fingers into him. “Made me cum just from watching you two.” 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, rocking his hips backward onto Sam’s fingers. “Sam.” He whispered, tilting his head back. The falling sun shining into the nest made the collar on Lucifer’s neck glitter and sparkle 

Gabriel went to move away, but Sam stopped him with a word. “Don’t go, Gabe. Heylel needs to fill your tight little ass.”

“Oh fuck.” Gabriel moaned, his cock twitching at the thought. 

Lucifer whimpered and clenched his hole around Sam’s fingers. 

“Like that, baby? Gonna use Gabe to catch every last drop, aren’t you?” Sam whispered filthily to him as he curled his fingers to press against the angel’s prostate. 

Lucifer gave a sob, hips stuttering into Gabriel’s. “Uh huh.” He moaned. 

“I can feel how close you are.” Sam purred. “Do you want to cum, baby?”

“Yes, please.” Lucifer whimpered. 

Sam eased in a third finger and started to thrust his hand hard enough to jar Lucifer forward. His fingers grazing over Lucifer’s prostate with every pass as he murmured in the angel’s ear. “Cum, Heylel. Give it to us.” 

It took a few more thrusts but soon, Lucifer was cumming deep into Gabriel, curling into his brother more as he moaned and trembled with his release. 

Sam kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck while slowing his thrusts so that his fingers simply slid in and out of him. 

Gabriel gripped Lucifer’s hip as he rutted back against him until the last shudder passed and then he lay still, basking in the intimacy of being connected with Lucifer, and vicariously, Sam. 

Lucifer laid still between them after a moment, breathing heavily and his eyes closed. 

“Perfect.” Sam kissed the tender spot below Lucifer’s ear and slowly withdrew his fingers. 

Lucifer yawned pleasantly and stretched, arching his back and making happy sounds. 

Gabriel sighed as he shifted so Lucifer’s cock could slip free, then he flipped over to kiss his brother softly. “That was wonderful, Heylel.” 

Lucifer returned the kiss and held his brother close.

“And what about me?” Sam teased as he propped up on his elbow to look down at them. 

Gabriel turned a cheeky grin to the hunter. “You make an awesome sex toy.” 

Lucifer giggled and looked up at his mate, puckering his lips for a kiss. 

“Better to be a sex toy than alone in a corner abusing myself.” Sam shook his head before dropping a kiss to Lucifer’s waiting lips and then rolled out of the nest to get cleaned up. 

Gabriel laughed and turned to Lucifer. “Do you ever wonder where he learns the old terms for stuff?”

Lucifer shook his head and cuddled into Gabriel. 

**.oOo.**

The next morning found Lucifer laying down in the nest with one of his books and relaxing while his mates cleaned up from breakfast. They’d insisted that he take the time to do something for himself, even if it was only for a little while. 

Sam was first to finish his chores and kissed Gabriel goodbye so the angel could run back to the bunker to check on everyone. The hunter considered sitting on the back porch to read a bit but after Gabriel left, he found the house too quiet and that he wanted to at least spend a little time with Lucifer, just the two of them. 

Lucifer turned the page in his book, relaxing deep into the bed as he read on. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Sam bit at his bottom lip as he watched Lucifer’s bare ass flex as the angel shifted to get in a more comfortable position. Unable to resist, Sam crawled up and nibbled at the tempting globe. “Whatcha readin’?” He asked. 

Lucifer groaned, skin quivering underneath Sam’s lips. “One of my novels.” He murmured. 

“Is this the one where the werewolf finds his mate and steals the poor human away to the woods?” Sam teased as he kissed one of the quickly fading bite marks. He knew that Lucifer tended to raid the supernatural romance sections of the bookstores and it was one of the more endearing, if not amusing quirks, the angel had.  

Lucifer shook his head. “Finished that one.” He murmured. “This one has vampires in it. And Wiccans. A female Wiccan falls in love with a male vampire in pre-revolutionary Russia.”

Sam chuckled as he dropped his forehead to the small of Lucifer’s back. “Please tell me the vampire doesn’t sparkle like the last one you read.”

“Can we not discuss the fact that I read Twilight? No, it’s a true vampire.” Lucifer said, turning a page. “Oh. Should mention that the vamp’s also Jewish. It’s rather entertaining, the way they’re dancing around each other because she’s trying to be respectful of his traditions while he’s attempting to be respectful of hers.”

“How romantic,” Sam said before licking a figure eight against his husband’s skin. 

Lucifer shivered with a hum. “They’ll end up fucking.” He said. “There’s biting involved.”

“So you like biting?” Sam purred as he pressed his teeth against Lucifer’s hip. 

“Baby, you know I do,” Lucifer said, squirming a little at the nip. 

Sam ran his tongue along his mates crack, dipping his tongue between the angel’s cheeks. “And that?” 

Lucifer groaned, his hips lifting to press into Sam’s tongue. “Hubby love, I’m trying to read.” He said, attempting to ignore his swelling member. 

Parting Lucifer’s cheeks, Sam gently ran a finger over the exposed hole and smiled. “You don’t have to stop on my account.” 

Lucifer moaned and pulled his book closer to him, tucking his arms underneath his torso as his eyes scanned the Cyrillic lettering intensely. 

Pleased by his reaction, Sam leaned down and teased the tip of his tongue around Lucifer’s rim, seeing if he could elicit a reaction while the angel was reading.

Lucifer groaned and spread his legs apart

“I’m sorry. Did I break your concentration?” Sam asked as he repeated the motion with his tongue. 

“You’re certainly making it difficult.” Lucifer moaned loudly. 

Sam smirked as he laid down between Lucifer’s legs and took great delight in dragging every moan and sigh from his mate. His tongue circling around Lucifer’s rim before gently pressing the tip inside. 

Lucifer whined and shakily turned the page in his book, starting to read aloud in hopes of distracting himself. The Russian language slid smoothly off his tongue. 

“Oh god!” Sam swore when he heard Lucifer speaking. It was something that he didn’t admit often but he had a thing for foreign languages, and he blamed the angels for speaking Enochian during sex and basically conditioning him to the preference. Now it didn’t matter what language either one spoke, it never failed to send a thrill up his spine. 

Lucifer smirked and kept reading out loud, his voice low and soothing. 

Crawling upward, Sam covered Lucifer’s back with his body as he whispered into his ear. “You’re wicked.” 

“So are you.” Lucifer hummed. “You said keep reading. So I did. Not my fault you got distracted.” 

“Should I leave you alone then?” Sam asked as his hand skated along Lucifer’s side , his touch feather light. 

“ Please don’t.” Lucifer hummed, arching into his mate’s feathery touch. 

Sam started to kiss down Lucifer’s spine, taking the time to lick between each knob of his spine and back up again. 

Lucifer groaned softly. “Do you want me to keep reading?” He asked. 

“I honestly don’t think you could.” The hunter muttered as he slipped his hand down between his angel’s legs to stroke along the velvet soft skin of his balls. “Especially once I slide into you.” 

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips back. He swore in Russian, the curse falling off his lips like wine. 

“Patience, Beautiful.” Sam stretched up to the retrieve the lube from the nightstand, dropping a kiss to Lucifer’s shoulder as he moved. Slicking up his fingers, he slid the tip of his finger into Lucifer, not going any deeper.

Lucifer moaned and dropped his head down to his book, the words on the page swirling in a vortex. “Sam, please.” He whimpered. 

Making a shushing noise and assuring the angel that he’d be taken care of, Sam eased his finger all the way in and slowly thrust. Usually, they’d fall into more ‘playful’ roles but today Sam just wanted to touch, taste, and make love to Lucifer. A part of him hoped that Gabriel would be detained long enough for the two of them to do just that.

Lucifer moaned and melted minutely in the bed. Shoving his book away from him, he closed it and slid it underneath his pillow so he could properly enjoy whatever Sam was giving him. 

“Don’t want to read anymore, Baby?” Sam asked as he pulled his finger free and stroked over Lucifer’s hole with his index and middle finger. 

Lucifer shivered and shook his head. “No, Sam. Just want you.”

“How do you want me, Heylel?” Sam kissed along his shoulder, his fingers spreading the lube around until Lucifer was slick and warm under his touch. “You can have me any way you want.”

“Like this, Sam. Just like this.” Lucifer moaned, warming up and flames spreading throughout his body as he became more and more aroused. 

“As you wish,” Sam whispered as he pressed his fingers into Lucifer, slow and gentle. Twisting his wrist, he curled his fingers to seek out that small soft spot inside that he knew would make Lucifer melt and eventually quake with pleasure. 

Lucifer cried out in pleasure as Sam’s fingers found his prostate and he arched back into Sam. 

“There we go.” Sam pressed against the spot again and started to place open-mouthed kisses along Lucifer’s neck. “You feel so good, Heylel. Hot and tight around my fingers. Imagine how that’d feel with my cock inside you.”

Lucifer moaned and shivered, whimpering as Sam pressed down on it again. “Sam!” He moaned, turning his head to slot his lips with his mate’s.

Sam kissed Lucifer, long and slow. Taking his time to enjoy the slide of their lips against each other and the quiet huffing sighs as he brought his angel closer to the edge. 

Lucifer moaned and whined into the kiss, holding himself up just so Sam had an easier time on his neck, whimpering as he got closer too quickly. 

“Need you in me.” He whispered softly. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Sam eased his sweatpants down around his hips until his cock was freed, hard and aching as it bounced against Lucifer’s crease. “Ride me, Heylel. I want to watch you cum.”

Lucifer turned underneath Sam, moaning as he felt their cocks slide together. “Are you gonna sit or lay?” He rasped softly. 

Giving him a small kiss to his lips, Sam’s hand drifted along his hip. “Your choice.” 

“I want you to sit,” Lucifer whispered softly, resting his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Wanna feel every bit of you.” 

Sam crashed their mouths together and wound his arm around Lucifer’s waist, pulling him up as he sat up. Urging the angel to his lap. 

Lucifer crawled onto his lap and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, his hole teasing his mate’s cock as he kissed and sucked on Sam’s lips. 

Gripping the base of his cock, Sam lined the head of his cock up and rolled his hips, pushing the tip against Lucifer. He sighed at the contact and cupped the back of the angel’s head as he flicked his tongue against his husband’s lips. 

Lucifer opened his mouth and accepted Sam in both mouth and ass, sliding down his length slowly.

Sam moaned into the kiss as his fingers scratched their way down Lucifer’s back until the settled on the back of his shoulders where his wings would rest. 

Lucifer moaned at the scratching as he settled on Sam’s lap, cock firmly lodged in his ass. He melted, feeling Sam encircle him, enclose him and he groaned as he was somewhat content to rest there for a few minutes basking in the feeling of safety and love.

Breaking from the kiss, Sam set about to kissing along Lucifer’s jaw as he subtly rolled his hips. Not enough to be a true thrust but to alleviate the throbbing in his shaft. 

Lucifer tilted his head back and moaned at the light hip roll before giving one of his own. 

“Give me your wings, Heylel.” Sam pleaded as he dipped his face into the crook of Lucifer’s shoulder with a groan, his hand petting over his back as if the hunter were trying to coax the angel’s wings into being. 

Lucifer took a lungful of air and let his wings flare out, sleek and shiny with wing oil. 

“That’s my Prince.” Sam sighed, his fingers diving into the feathers at the base of Lucifer’s wings, tugging gently only to immediately smoothing them back out.   

Lucifer gasped at the nickname and the gentle pull on his feathers. “Again.” He whispered softly, asking for both things again. 

Smiling against Lucifer’s skin, Sam tugged at the feathers again. “Move, My Prince. I’m yours to love.” He murmured.

“My King,” Lucifer whispered, rolling his hips down and into Sam’s firmly, but slowly. 

It’d been so very long since they’d been together like this, that it was a test of Sam’s will not to flip them over and take control. But this wasn’t just about him, it was about  _ them _ . About showing Lucifer how much he loved him with each touch, kiss, and whisper of his name. 

Lucifer rolled his hips slowly and firmly down into Sam’s, touching everything he can with his hands and lips, drinking in everything that Sam was giving him. His legs around Sam’s waist tightened as his nails dug into his mate’s back, pressing into him as much as he could. 

“You feel so good, Heylel.” Sam groaned, his fingers slipping through Lucifer’s feathers until they rested on his oil glands, circling them and slicking his fingers. “You have no idea how much.” 

Lucifer moaned and bucked his hips harder into Sam’s as he touched his oil glands. “Sam, fuck, feel so good. . . So good.” He managed to say. 

Sam curled his arms around Lucifer, one hand resting on the small of his back guiding his movements. Pulling him closer, Sam pressed their mouths together, savoring the contact as the kiss deepened. The shift in position had the tip of his cock brushing across Lucifer’s sweet spot with each thrust. 

Lucifer whimpered into the kisses, clinging to Sam with everything that he had as his hips rolled lightly, keeping Sam’s dick rubbing against his prostate as he devoured everything he had. 

He tried to hold back for as long as possible, but the more they moved together the more Sam’s cock began to ache. An ache that spread into his groin until he had to pull from the kiss and pant to try and catch his breath or risk finishing before his mate. “Please tell me you’re close.”

“Fairly close.” Lucifer moaned, taking a huge breath of air. A small breathless laugh escaped him as he kept rolling his hips. “Wanna connect with Gabe’s part of the bond and make him cum in his pants like a teenager?” He asked. 

Sam shook his head, a wave of possessiveness coming over him as he growled in Lucifer’s ear. “You’re all mine.”

Lucifer shivered and laughed. “All yours, my King.” He purred.

Groaning, Sam tucked his legs so that he could kneel, his arms braced around the small of Lucifer’s back to hold him up. With a quick bite to his mate’s clavicle, the human thrust up as hard as he could, driving his cock deep into Lucifer’s slick opening as a strained grunt fell from his lips. 

Lucifer cried out and fisted his mate’s hair in both of his hands, trembling on top of Sam, unable to truly thrust and enjoying it. “Sam. . .”

“Come on, baby.” Sam urged on. “Cum for me. Wanna feel you squeeze my cock.”

“Say it again, please.” Lucifer whimpered on the brink. 

“Say what?” Sam groaned as he teetered on the precipice of pleasure.

“The new nickname… Please, Sam, please!” Lucifer begged. 

Sam’s dug his fingers into Lucifer’s hips and pulled him down against him, thrusting hard. “Cum with me, My Prince.”

Lucifer came, and he came hard, screaming out his pleasure as he shook and trembled against Sam.

Feeling Lucifer clamp down around him was the all he needed to be tumbling over the edge. With a final, hard thrust Sam came deep inside Lucifer as his teeth bite down onto the angel’s shoulder. 

Lucifer finished his orgasm and leaned against Sam, panting and mewling softly, overly sensitive and yet having no feeling in his skin. 

Sam came back to himself and realized what he’d done to Lucifer’s shoulder. Even though he was still a little punch drunk from his orgasm, he kissed the spot repeatedly while murmuring apologies.

“‘S okay, Sam,” Lucifer mumbled as he relaxed deeper into Sam. “Can’t feel no’in’ ‘cept f’r m’head.”

Laying Lucifer down with his head cradled on the pillows, Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You okay, Heylel?”

Lucifer gave a little giggle and smiled sleepily up at Sam. “‘m fine, Sammy-whammy. Jus’ a li’l sleepy an’ I can’ feel...” He frowned briefly. “Things.”

“Poor little Prince,” Sam said as he shucked off his pants and covered them both with a thick blanket, pulling the angel into the little spoon position. 

Lucifer dozed off in Sam’s warm arms, feeling warm and loved, opening his eyes when he saw Gabriel sliding in beside them a few hours later. “Hey, babe,” Lucifer mumbled, barely awake. 

“Hey there,” Gabriel whispered so he wouldn’t wake Sam. “Looks like I missed the fun.” He said as his eyes ran over the teeth marks in his brother’s shoulder. 

“Mmm.” Lucifer hummed happily . “Fun was had when he made me lose concentration on reading my latest novel.”

Gabriel smirked as he draped his arm over Lucifer’s waist below Sam’s arm. “So was it your plan to make Sam act out your vampire porn?”

“Jus’ because Joshua’s a vampire doesn’ mean it’s bitin’ porn, he’s no’ mar’d t’ Hestia,” Lucifer drawled. “So no.”

“That’s probably a good thing you didn’t, considering.” Gabriel teased, “So are we just gonna camp out in here for the rest of the day and night?”

“Mmmm, excellent idea.” Lucifer hummed, wrapping himself around Gabriel near to the point of suffocation. “Mine.” 

**.oOo.**

Lucifer walked into the bunker with a sort of a dazed smile on his face, swooping in to blow a raspberry on Samson’s stomach, causing the infant to squeal in delight as did his twin before looking at Castiel. “How have they been, little moonlight?” He asked. 

“Talkative, in their own way,” Castiel said as he rocked William. The seraph’s eyes looked tired like he hadn’t slept well for the entire weekend. “They do not care for Dean and made it painfully obvious.”

“They screamed their damned heads off,” Dean stated as he came strolling into the room with Mary Rose bouncing beside him. 

“So you don’t want twelve just like them, Dean?” Sam asked with a knowing grin as he took the baby from Castiel. 

Dean was about to answer when Mary Rose barrelled into Lucifer’s legs, hugging them tightly. “Mommy, Unca Dean took me driving in Baby and showed me how to use a sword.”

“Did he now, Princess?” Lucifer laughed, hauling his eight-year-old daughter onto his hip. “Did you have fun with Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas and your brothers?” He shot daggers at his best friend. 

Mary Rose nodded while Dean shrugged unashamedly at the angel. “We had burgers too. Big ones with bacon, but babies can’t have bacon even if William chewed it like candy.”

“Seriously, Bacon?” Gabriel asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

“Yes, which caused the babe to vomit later that evening from a stomach ache,” Castiel added. 

“Whoa, wait a sec. Why am I getting the death glares and ‘Really, Dean’?” The eldest hunter asked as he backed away from Sam who was looked like he was about to smack him if it wasn’t for holding his son. 

Lucifer took a deep breath and counted to ten before looking at Dean. “Because you fed a two-month-old bacon and let an eight-year-old drive?” He said in a thoughtful tone, one that said in not so many words  _ you are an idiot Dean. _

“To be fair it was Mary who gave William the bacon,” Castiel said as he flopped down into the nearest chair. 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “And she worked the wheel while I worked the pedals for fifteen feet. Sam went a mile at that age when Dad did the same thing.”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “Just glad that everyone’s safe.” He said, kissing Mary’s cheek before looking over at a softly smiling Michael. “Micha, you’re smirking.” he accused his older sibling, whom he had barely noticed when he walked in. “What are you thinking?”

Michael didn’t bother answering Lucifer, just looked to Gabriel and asked. “He’s been working himself into the ground?”

Nodding, Gabriel gave the eldest Archangel a curious look. “How did you know?” 

“Heylel did the same thing when Castiel was born. So I’ve been there and done that.” Michael turned his smirk back to Lucifer. “It was exhausting. Repeatedly.”

“Michael, shut your whore mouth.” Lucifer hissed. 

Gabriel and Dean cracked up laughing while Sam blushed and hurried off to the nursery. Michael was about to reply when Mary Rose piped up as she clutched around Lucifer’s neck. “Mommy? What’s a whore mouth?”

Lucifer pursed his lips. “Mommy’s calling Aunt Michelle a very mean name because Aunt Michelle is being a pain in my butt like she has been ever since I was born.” He answered firmly. “Aka Mommy said a bad word.” 

“Oooh.” Mary Rose said thoughtfully, “Do I have a whore mouth?”

Hearing her question, Michael, Dean, and Gabriel laughed even harder. Castiel even joined in with a concealed chuckle.

“No, you don’t, sweetheart.” Lucifer cooed, kissing her forehead. “Why don’t you go help Daddy Sam? I’ll help you with your homework in a bit.” 

Castiel got control of himself as Mary Rose was put down and raced off to find Sam. The younger angel picked up Samson and patted the baby’s back. “I’ll put him down while you scowl at my mate,” Castiel muttered as he passed Lucifer. 

“And your father.” Lucifer reminded Castiel. Waiting until all the children were out, he returned his glare to Michael. “I was  _ not  _ this bad when Castiel was born.” He protested. 

“Oh no?” Michael challenged as she got her giggles under control. “You lost feathers to the nerves and stress. It took me sending Little Cas to Gabriel and  _ ‘distracting’ _ you until you passed out.” 

“I did  _ not  _ pass out.” Lucifer denied. “I remember that part clearly. You hit me in the head. And I didn’t lose feathers to stress, I lost them because I was  _ molting. _ ”

A slow grin crawled across Gabriel’s face. “I remember that. And I don’t know what you two were up to, but I heard some distinctly enthusiastic screams all the way to the garden. Startled poor Joshua. And you weren’t molting, Lucifer. Molting looks like a pillow exploding. You lost them one by one.”

Dean wiped the corner of his eye as he choked back another laugh. “Now all I’m going to imagine is Lucifer running after his feathers and pushing them into a pillowcase.”

Lucifer glared at Michael harder. “He took away my Grace.” He snarled.  

“You didn’t seem to complain after the fourth orgasm,” Michael said as she picked up her jacket. “Gabriel, a word of advice from one who was mated to the Morningstar to the one who is. Pleasure him thoroughly and often, it’s the only way he’ll ever slow down enough to take care of himself.”

“We figured that out, don’t worry.” Gabriel slipped his arm around Lucifer and held him tight.

“There is no exchanging of secrets,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “Michael, shut your mouth and wipe that smirk off your face, or I’ll tell about the time I had to tie you to our bed because you held all day inspections for the troops for, wait for it, four months.” 

Michael tapped the side of her nose and put on her jacket. “Gabriel, be sure to give your human mate plenty of vitamins, he’ll need them to keep up. Especially when Heylel gets low on Vitamin D.” She turned and hurried toward the door before anyone, namely Lucifer, could retort. 

Dean turned an amused look toward the angels. “Vitamin D, huh? Shouldn’t that be a W?”

“Why would it be a W?” Lucifer asked, fuming at the closed door. 

“It’d be more like WD.” Gabriel snickered. “ ‘cause nothing calms the beast like a healthy shot of Winchester, the younger that is.”

“You both are disgusting perverts and the next time I see Michael I’m going to wring their neck.” Lucifer seethed.

“Oh, pull the stick out of your ass, Luci’. Or do you need a little  _ ‘WD-40’  _ to help lube it up? He is that age now.” Dean said as he kept up the teasing.

Lucifer groaned and buried his head in his hands. “I’m going to go cook dinner now.” He announced, starting to head for the kitchen, frowning when he found Gabriel in front of him. 

“No kitchen for you, Heylel. Not until tomorrow morning. That was the deal, right?” Gabriel asked with a wag of his finger. 

Lucifer threw his hands in the air before turning to look at Dean. “A little help, please?”

“Dinner’s done and in the fridge to be warmed up. I made too much spaghetti last night.” Dean offered as he sat down and opened a magazine. 

“Go,” Gabriel said as put his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders and pushed him toward the hall leading to the bedrooms. “Go cuddle a baby. We have three, four if you count Cassie.” 

“Cas got his cuddles this morning,” Dean answered with a raised eyebrow. “If you catch my drift.”

“Gross,” Lucifer mumbled, walking towards the nursery. Squeezing in between Sam and Castiel, he nabbed the sleeping twins and took off for the bedroom with them to cuddle, Mary Rose tight on his heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> Touched by an Angel, by Maya Angelou
> 
> We, unaccustomed to courage  
> exiles from delight  
> live coiled in shells of loneliness  
> until love leaves its high holy temple  
> and comes into our sight  
> to liberate us into life.
> 
> Love arrives  
> and in its train come ecstasies  
> old memories of pleasure  
> ancient histories of pain.  
> Yet if we are bold,  
> love strikes away the chains of fear  
> from our souls.
> 
> We are weaned from our timidity  
> In the flush of love's light  
> we dare be brave  
> And suddenly we see  
> that love costs all we are  
> and will ever be.  
> Yet it is only love  
> which sets us free.


End file.
